Anonymous Notes: continued
by Atalus
Summary: This is a continuation of iheartphinabella05 's story Anonymous Notes s/8044361/1/Anonymous Notes . I would read them first to get the plot from this point on. The character Marissa was created by iheartphinabella05. This story and use of her character where created and used only with her consent.
1. Unexpected reaction

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**The character Marissa was created by iheartphinabella05. This story and use of her character where created and used only with her consent.**

**A/N **This is a continuation of iheartphinabella05 's story Anonymous Notes ( s/8044361/1/Anonymous_Notes). I would read them first to get the plot from this point on.

* * *

The school day had passed with the other note being delivered to Phineas without incident. He had found it after third period, making him wonder just how many there would be before he figured it out. It had troubled him all day, he now sat under the tree in the back yard with his laptop on his lap, the two notes and a list to one side of him, his sketch book of inventions and notebook on the other.

_I have been sitting here for two hours scanning the list of Fireside Girls that go to our school. It's was really handy that I saw Mrs. Fireside at school turning in info for the coming years graduating class. I had no idea there was eight troops in this area. Or that they all feed into the same high school. Thanks to the wonders of the internet, I have managed to get pictures on all them. Then limiting it down to only the members that go to high school. Alright, down to thirty five. Now take out all those with glasses. Down to twenty eight. Still too many._

"PHINEAS! FERB!"

He look up at the sound of Candace's voice. In just a few moments, she appeared at the back door. Seeing him, she came out holding an electronic device. Standing right in front of him, she presented the thing to him.

"Phineas, I need this fixed now! We are have to make a video for history tomorrow and mine seems to be the only one that like thse schools computers." Raising an eye brow at him. :"I'm sure you had nothing to do with that."

"Not at all. What's the problem with it?" He pulled his pocket tool kit out and fished out a screwdriver to pop the case cover off.

"It will just flash on and off. The screen comes on, then goes off. And before you ask, yes. I charged the battery. You don't have to ask me for the eightieth time." Rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as she tapped her foot.

"It's only be twenty three. Now lets see here...ok that's fine...that's the video feeder... aaaaaaa. You know, if you gave me an hour. I could add a transponder that would instantly stream video to you phone." Both hands had a tool in them and adjusting things in the video camera.

She rolled her eyes again. "Why in the world would I need that! It's not I need to spy on anyone."

His eye widened as the thoughts hit him. Plans filled his mind. A smile bloomed on his face as he completed what needed to be done. He looked down and finished camera in a hurry. Putting it back together and turning it to make sure it was done. Handing it back to Candace, he gathered up his things and was up the stairs in a flash. He burst in his room to see Ferb look up from his novel.

"Ferb, did you ever manage to finish miniaturizing the molecular phasing unit?."

He nodded and reached under his bed. Grabbing at several things before producing what looked like a wrist watch. He handed it to Phineas who looked it over before putting it on.

"Sweet. Ooo, and stylish too. You are the man, bro." Ferb smiled and gave him a thumbs up before returning to his book.

Marissa heard him and poked her head in. That is when she saw a blur of red pass her by and ran down the stairs. She heard Linda say supper was in an hour before the back door closed. She looked in at Ferb and gave him a look. He rolled his eyes before dropping his book again and returning the look.

"Where is he going?"

Ferb just shrugged.

"You really have no idea?"

"I do not stand in the way of compassion, nor do I hold back determination." Ferb stated as he crossed his arms and shook his head.

"You think he knows?"

Ferb continued to shake his head. Seeing that she was now deep in thought, he leaned back and returned to the book he hope to get done tonight. Marissa was pacing in front of his bed, a hand on her chin and the other on her hip.

"Where would he be going then?"

"You can ask him when he gets back or call him." Ferb was slightly annoyed. He had a feeling he knew what his step-brother was doing, but not for sure. There was only one reason he would not have asked Ferb for help if he had something plan in relation or the notes. That was if Phineas suspected that he was involved in it. He dismissed the thoughts, he had his own goals. If his brother didn't need, he had no problem waiting till he did.

Marrissa walk out of the room and wondered. _He is already gone by now. Where could he be going? Maybe Isabella's? No, Ferb said he didn't know. But he is up to something. Should I tell Isabella? No, she would just think he had figured it out and cry when he didn't show up. I can't do that to her. GAH! Why does you do this now!_

...

She was writing another note. It was almost sad to say that she was having fun with this. Unnerving Phineas was hard to do. _He's sang standing on the front of a roller-coaster, for crying out load!_ But she had done it. With nothing but a letter.

"I guess the pen is mightier in the sword.. Right Pinky?" The light dog barked and wagged his tail. She looked back at the note.

_Two down, here's three._

_I hope you can guess _

_I am a Fireside girl._

_I don't wear glasses._

_but in case that's no enough_

_I'll make sure you know_

_Your the best thing in the world_

_Now here's the next clue_

_It might be hard _

_To think this is true_

_But you see me every day_

_and my hair is dark._

_Love anonymous_

She giggled as she put it in the envelope. This was far too much fun to be having at his expense. But she wanted her on his mind for as long as possible.

"Isa! Supper!"

"Coming mom." She sent a quick text to Marissa to meet her early again. Standing, she moved toward the door as something outside her window caught he eye. There was a pointy headed kid riding up to the house across the street on his bike. _What is he doing out this late?_ She shrugged and headed down to eat.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this addition. Please read the first three chapters if your lost. Review and be honest. **


	2. Focus

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**The character Marissa was created by iheartphinabella05. This story and use of her character where created and used only with her consent.**

**A/N **This is a continuation of iheartphinabella05 's story Anonymous Notes ( s/8044361/1/Anonymous_Notes).

* * *

Marissa got to the bus stop before Isabella this time. She stood there and waited hoping the boys would not get here before she got here. Just as she started considering calling her, when she ran up to the bus stop,

"Sorry...so...late."

"Never mind that. You have a new letter? Come on, come on! I want to read it before they get here."

Isabella handed her the note as she stood there with her hands on her knees catching her breath. Marissa looked over it and smiled as she placed it back in the envelope. Finally she stood up and composed herself.

"Did Phineas go out late last night? I thought I saw him ride up just as I was going down for supper."

"Yeah. But all he would say was that he was running an experiment and that he should have results soon. I bugged him for over an hour, but he would not crack. Even Ferb has no idea what he's up too." There was no doubt that both girls didn't like the fact that he was able to hide something. Especially from Ferb.

The boys and Candace got there a few minutes later. Candace seemed to be in good mood. She was looking over the messages on her phone. Ferb nodded at the two and started watching for the bus. Phineas was bright eyed and smiling .

"Good morning ladies. Looks to be a nice day out. Looking forward to entering the halls of knowledge and gaining yet another percent of discernment?"

The both looked at him blankly. He was back to his old self again. Marissa didn't understand how he could be acting so cool. But an idea came to mind and gave her an idea.

"So Phineas, you ever figure out who wrote you those notes?" She teased.

"Nope" The smile never left his face. He was just standing there with his sketchbook in hand. He turned into a few pages and looked to at Ferb. The green haired boy looked at the diagram, pointed to a section and shook his head. "What? No Bulgarian Folk Dancing elements again?" Ferb had is eyes half closed and looked him in the eye. "Wow, you really don't like it. No no. I get it. It's cool."

He was making notes as the bus pulled up. Isabella was a little taken aback. He was supposed to be thinking about the notes and nothing else. But here he was working on another blueprint, _What is wrong with him. He just admitted that he didn't know who wrote them. Does he think it's funny? Oooooooo. Just you wait till you get this one, Flynn. Your mind will be back on me again._

They all got on and went to school.

...

Marissa and Isabella got the note into his locker just as planed. They parted ways and Isabella went on to math. The only saving grace to this class was that it was the one right before lunch. The teacher would drag on, The lady had no enthusiasm at all. Of course it didn't help that this was the class she shared with Baljeet, who was checking his notes throughout the lesson. He would stop periodically ask her question that would usually involve more advanced math then they where doing. So the lesson would stop so she could talk him down before continuing the lesson. Isabella had been known to request Bufford to meet them outside just so she watch him give Baljeet a wedgie for getting off subject more then three times a day.

At the bell, she grabbed her stuff and ran out. _Oh bother. I thought she was going to kill him today. She holding her brass apple the entire time he was talk. I swear I saw he draw back to throw it more than once._She noticed Candace passing her with Stacy beside her. She over heard that Jeremy was working on a new song with his band. They where just in ear shot when she heard Candace say that she hope he wrote it about her. Isabelle burned with envy as she wished a certain boy would do the same for her.

With her books exchanged for the latter part of her day, she headed for the lunchroom. The gang was all there waiting at their usual table. It looked like Baljeet had not given up the fight he started in math. But he was now facing two brother who where just as good as he was. _Not only that, but they had better social skills._ The thought brought a smile to her face.

Phineas was setting across from Ferb for once and both where focused on the Indian boys ongoing rant. It was odd that the red haired boy sat with no one beside him. But it was an opportunity she was thrilled to take advantage of. She sat down her things and caught the last part of the rant.

"...she had no right to say that Theorem of Outstanding Postulates is not relevant to the subject matter. I will take this to the highest of authorities for this outrage!."

Ferb appeared to ponder a moment and then turned to him.

"You know she has the right to fail you if you are not able to stay within the confines of the curriculum being taught."

Horror. Pure and utter horror was the only thing on Baljeet's face. They had hit on one of his weakness, the fear of bad grades.

Phineas added to it. "You know he's right. And you know the more you upset a teacher, the more of a critical eye she'll use when grading your stuff. Step one inch over and she would take points off. You know what that means, don't you?"

Baljeet was whimpering now. Reality was finally sinking in. She decided to finish was that other started.

"And if it keeps up. You could get a B."

His face was on the table now, weeping. Several others looked to see what the noise was. But they resumed what they where doing once they saw who it was.

Isabella decided to try her own luck at discovering the mystery project Phineas was doing. "So what's this big project you are working?"

"Project?" Baljeet had stopped at the word. His eyes wide with interest.

Phineas shrugged. "It's . Just a social behavior experiment. I got the idea late last night. I am hoping the data it provides might lead me to some epiphany."

_Was that all? Something tells me it's more then that. Much more_. Isabella had never known Phineas to lie and she had no reason to believe he was now. But there was meaning behind what he said that she was just not catching. Even Ferb seemed to glare at his response.

Just then, Phineas' phone buzzed. He checked it and nodded. Ferb started tapping his finger on the table. His step brother got the hint.

"Just Irving."

With that, Baljeet retreated back into a textbook, Ferb looked over his homework, and Isabella started eating a quick meal she had brought from home. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught the smile on Phineas' face fade and his hand patted his pocket. _He still has my notes! He really IS still think about them_! The secret smile she had on her face echo his a moment later. Only his had a little more of a mischievous nature to it.

* * *

**Please review. Offer ideas and the such. And most of all, have fun.**


	3. Phase One

The last period of the day was science and Phineas and Isabella shared this one together. It was always nice for her to know that after the harsh math class she would have one with the guy she was working hard to get. Lunch had sparked a new happiness in her. She was still the center of his thoughts even if he was doing some weird test. The teacher droned on about molar ratios and how they related to how bonds formed which slight interrupted her thoughts. _There is only one bond I am worried about right now._

A faint noise caught her ear as she jotted another note down. It was the sound of a phone vibrating. Quickly she searched for the source and found none other then Phineas with his phone in hand. He was holding it on his knee trying to not be seen, She could tell that he was watching something, because he only took his eyes away for a second at a time to make sure no one was watching him. After a minute, he got a puzzled look on his face. His hand was hitting keys and staring at it again and again. Finally he noticed that she was looking at him and snap his head up and faced the front of the class.

_What just happened? He watches his phone for a few minutes and now is suddenly jumpy when I look at him. _Whatever it was, she was not sure the reaction was a good one. But then he started tilting his head every few seconds, his hand moved to his chin and his eyes half closed. Then a smile slowly came to his face as he leaped into his sketchbook. Isabella nervously stared as he stopped at a page and started writing in another notebook. His eyes jumped back and forth as he worked on what ever tangent his phone had set him on.

"Isn't that the look?" The voice had came from behind her. She took her eyes off Phineas to take a glace back as the two teens where where whispering and gesturing toward the guy she had just be looking at too.

"No mistaking it. Flynn is planning something big. Maybe this time it will be a massive laser tag arena."

"Or maybe a maybe a laptop that serves cookies."

"What about a ..."

_Planning? Well, that does remind me of when he was planing things during the summer. But he said that they would take a break during school so they didn't neglect their studies. Or did they just not do anything grand?_ She really had no idea what could have set him off like this. But the smile and sheer determination on his face told her that he would not give up on whatever he was doing.

It was another fifteen minutes, the point of the class where the teacher let them read or do homework, When he grabbed something out of binder and stuffed it under the back of his shirt. He then went up front to the teacher, spoke with him for a second, and left with the hall pass. She tried to get a look at his books, but his seat was just out of her sight. She crossed her arms and slumped down in her seat. It was right there, in view. A direct link to the mind of Phineas Flynn, and it was just out of reach.

He returned a few minutes latter and went back to work. He noticed she was glaring at him. It looked like his smile got even bigger. _GAH! What is he doing?_

The bell finally rang. Everyone gathered up their things and walked out. She had expected Phineas to walk her to her locker like he always did, but he had vanished. _Oh, is he ignoring me now?_

She scowled as she reached her locker and noticed Phineas at his just a half dozen away.

"Well, he looks happy. Doesn't he?"

Isabelle's head snapped around to see Marissa looking over at the triangle headed boy too. Her expression was one of curiosity rather then annoyance like Isabelle's.

"Yeah, he's been like that since he saw something on his phone. After that he has been all smiles and working on something. Oooooooo, I just wish I knew what he saw."

"Aaa, what is he doing?"

She had been reaching for the lock when Marissa's question caused her to witness Phineas walk to the opposite wall and pick something off the wall. He then returned to his open locker, climb his ladder and pull something off the edge at the top of locker too. Dropping back down, he was facing them with his head down. He then looked up and look her square in the eyes and gave her one his 'I'm up to no good' smiles. He then jumped into his lock and slammed the door behind him.

"What the...?" She dropped her books and ran over to his locker with Marissa at her heals. They listen at his door and heard nothing. Frantic, she looked around for anything that might open the door. "FERB! Phineas locked himself in his locker! Do something!"

He was a flash of motion. In mere seconds had the auto lock they had on their lockers unlocked and the door flew open. The three of them stood staring into an empty locker. Just books and papers, nothing else. Candace strolled over to them with the books Isabella had dropped.

"OooooooK. It's Phineas' empty locker. Why are we staring at it?"

"Phineas should have been in it. Isabella and I watched him jump into it." Marissa could not peal her eyes away. They should have heard something if he had used the phone transporter, even though she didn't think either of the boys had that app on their phones.

"Well he is obviously not there now. So can we stop staring like losers and just go home? Isabella, here are your books."

She held the books as the raven haired girl walked back to her locker and opened it. A manila envelope was stuck onto her ladder with the words 'For your eyes only' on it. She reach up and took it. It was a surprise to feel more then paper in it

"Well, what is that?" Candace had a teasing grin on her face. "Is it a gift from an admirer ?"

"I dunno. It wasn't here earlier. I've been her after every period in hopes of catching Phineas getting his note?" Her cheeks where turning red as she thought about opening it up right there. But instead shoved it into her bag. "Lets go, we are going to miss our bus. Phineas obviously doesn't what to ride home with us."

"Wait, what note?" Candace stood in slight shook as Isabella took her books and threw them in her locker.

"Oh, come on" Marissa called out as she hurried to catch up with Isabella.

...

Ferb watched the three girls walk away from his step brother's locker. Just before he closed it, he noticed a green piece of paper that was just noticeable at the backside of the locker. He looked around and saw no one. There was no doubt it was meant for him to find, as it was in a place only he would know to look for it. On it had four words. 'Carpere diem atque amorem' He smiled as he he folded and placed it in his pocket.

"Now the fun begins."


	4. Set up

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**The character Marissa was created by iheartphinabella05. This story and use of her character where created and used only with her consent.**

**A/N **This is a continuation of iheartphinabella05 's story Anonymous Notes ( s/8044361/1/Anonymous_Notes).

* * *

"Please, please, pleeeeeeease." Marissa had her hands together and was begging Isabella. Ferb looked up from his book and noticed the raven haired girls cheeks where almost blood red. But she continued to shake her head despite the amount of pleading the other girl did. It was funny how all their focus had left his step-brother's magical disappearance and moved to this mystery letter. I guess everyone had gotten used to them doing the impossible that it didn't surprise anyone when they did to something amazing_. I just want to know where he went. it's feels weird for him to be doing a project without me. Although, I did get to finish my book and start a new one_.

"You know we'll find out sooner or later. I mean, even Ferb is..." She look over at her brother to see him reading and only half paying attention to what they where saying. "You not the least bit interested, are you?" He shook his head and turned a page.

_Why in the world should I be interested in something that I have every reason to believe my brother has his hands in and has chosen to exclude me at this time._ His thoughts did wonder back to the note that was left for him in Phineas' locker. It wasn't hard for him to read, seeing as how he was fluent in every human language, and the message was clear to him. He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Candace talking to him until she was right up in his face. He pulled his head back and looked up at her.

"Have you not been listening? Aren't you going to find out where Phineas is?" He shook his head. "And why not? Your not the least bit worried about him? It's not he has you to back him up."

"He has chosen to leave me out of this one for whatever reason. Regardless, I trust him and his ability to take care of himself or to make contact if he is in need of aid." He crossed his arms and gave her an annoyed look. The slight concern he had about the situation was crushed under the weight of his confidence he had in Phineas. He had walked into several questionable situations with him, and if there was one thing he new about him was that he could plan anything. Everyone would find out what he was up too soon, as Ferb was betting that something big was already in motion. For reasons know only to Phineas, it served the plan better for Ferb to remain here, for now.

"But is he alright? He just jumped into his locker and vanished. I just hope he's not hurt." Ferb was glad he wasn't here to see the worried look on her face, it would have crushed him. As if by magic, Candace's phone buzzed. She popped it open and looked at her message.

"He's fine, Isabella. And he says your phone is off. Wait, how did he know that? Is he watching us? FERB!"

He rolled his eyes_. This very well may be the hardest job he has ever given me. And I've built a monster truck by myself. _

* * *

The group parted ways and went to their respected houses soon after getting off the bus. Candace was already running in the door in hopes of busting her brother for vanishing from school.

"MOM MOM, Phineas jumped into his locker and vanished without a trace. You have to help me find him and BUST HIM!"

"Candace, Phineas has already called me and told me his plans for the evening. He asked me to bring some snacks and pick up a few things along the way. Oh, yeah. Ferb. Phineas says he is working on project C-45, dress appropriately. And really, Candace. After the mayor came here and formally requested the boys services on a city wide renovation, and the three hour discussion we had with the, afterwards, I would think you might be a little less inclined to try to 'bust' your brothers." Linda was packing a forth bag that was sitting on the counter. She had not even bothered to look up at Candace's ranting.

"Ba-ba-ba-ba-but. He vanished from school." Candace stood there defeated.

"Wait, he called you?" Marissa spoke up.

"Well, yes. I am his mother."

The three of them stood there with blank looks on their faces. Linda turned back around to find them still there. She shook her head.

"Chop chop, people. We don't have a lot of time."

Ferb was off and in his room an instant later. He leaped under his bed for his project book. He flipped through the pages till he reach the one his mother had said.

Candace and Marissa came in and saw him looking in his books. In unison they said "So?"

Ferb looked back at them. He looked them up and down. Then drew there attention to his project book. They both where shocked. However, the squeals of joy they had told him they approved. With that, he set out picking out what he was going to wear.

* * *

Isabella felt horrible. Worst of all, she really didn't know why. Nothing bad had happened, no tragedy like Phineas telling her he only wanted to be friends, or a massive pile of math homework. All the same, she just felt sad. She walked into her house with her head down.

"Is that you, Isa?" Her mother sounded like she was in the kitchen, hard at work

"Yeah, mom." She started to move toward the stairs when she saw her mom gathering up some things into boxes. "Are we moving?" She said as she poked her head into the kitchen.

Vivian looked up from behind a box. "Oh no, sweetie. Just gathering up some things for Phi...first yard sale."

She eyed her mother suspiciously. There was no mistaking that she was up to something, but didn't want her to know. Isabella pulled her head back just as the phone rang. She listened to her mom pick up the phone.

"Hello." pause

"Yes, I am just about ready to go."

"No, I didn't forget the dress."

"How sweet. But let him know I got my part covered."

"No I can't either. I am so excited!" She giggled a bit.

"Right, I'll be waiting outside in a few minutes."

_Now what is she really doing? That doesn't sound anything like a yard sale to me._ She moved slightly and heard the manila envelope in her bag. Her eyes widened when she remembered it and rush up stairs.

"Isa. I am going out for a while. To take the stuff to the...yard sale." She heard her mother yell up the stairs.

"Kay, mom." She pulled it out of her bag and sat it on her bed. It sat there with the words on it. Nothing in the room moved. She really didn't know what was in it, or really who it was from. But something about it told her it was something big. Something life changing. Slowly she reached for it and opened it. A black tablet sat inside. She eyed it cautiously as she pulled it out She looked in the envelope again and saw there was nothing else. She was a little crestfallen. With some effort, she turned the power on. It then had a play video prompt on it.

Fear gripped her heart and she hesitated. W_hat if it's Bufford confessing his love for me? YUK! What if it's a rejection note? What if it's another guy I don't know. What if it's from a guy I do know and hate? What if it's from a teacher? EWWW. What if it's ...OOOOOOOOH, JUST GET IT OVER WITH!_

She hit play and Phineas' face appeared.

* * *

**Review, give opinions, and most of all have fun.**


	5. Phase Two

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**The character Marissa was created by iheartphinabella05. This story and use of her character where created and used only with her consent.**

**A/N **This is a continuation of iheartphinabella05 's story Anonymous Notes ( s/8044361/1/Anonymous_Notes).

* * *

The smile on his face was obvious that he was happy. Yet he looked nervous. She really didn't know what to expect. But what came next shocked her.

"Isabella. It has come to my attention that a great injustice has been done to you and I am afraid that I am the culprit to this crime. For years now you have embarked on a mission to gain my attention in a manner leading to something I suspect would lead to more then just simple friendship. Up until now, I regret to say, I just never saw it."

It look like he was rocking on his heels before he continued.

"That is not to say that have done everything I could to show you I cared. I built an entire haunted house simply to cure your hick-ups. I was willing to go down Pinky's throat to get you sash back. Not to mention all the Fireside patches I have helped with over the years. I didn't do these because I wanted to do them, I did them because it would make you happy. Seeing your smile, is the greatest gift I have ever gotten. Heck, I tried to get my own sister to throw up just so I could get back to helping you."

His head fell back, then forward with his eyes closed.

"Wow, this is harder then I thought it would be. Explaining feelings is more difficult then devising a method for breaking the immutable laws of physics. Ok, I'm just spit it out and get it over with. Isabella Garcia-shapiro,... I love you."

_W-W-W-WHAT! _ She couldn't breath. He had said it. Her heart had done loops throughout the entire things. But now...there was no more doubt. He really did love her. Even better was that he wasn't ashamed to say it. She didn't have to watch out for a slip up anymore. He had openly admitted it. The three words she had longed for, fought for, gone to the moon for...literally, had finally been said.

She was staring into space when she heard something like someone talking to her.

"...Isabellaaa?" Phineas looked as though he was waiting for her to answer. She glared at the screen. _He couldn't have predicted that I would be staring off into space. That would be him...honestly...knowing...how I...react. Like he really has really been paying attention to me. _

Looking down at the screen. She decided to indulge the concept.

"Yes?"

"Oh good. I had more to tell you."

"PHINEAS! IS THIS A LIVE VIDEO FEED?"

"Well yeah. I didn't want to record something so personal like telling you how I felt about you, but I needed time to make preparations. But I also didn't want to make you wait to hear this, because I thought you had waited long enough. But that is not important right now. What is important is that you go out your front door. Your carriage awaits."

He had not only predicted her reactions, but gone even further to make sure he said it directly to her. Even if it was through a video phone. The sly smile he wore was so cute it hurt to even try to frown at him. She was still hyped up due to him telling her he loved her. She then caught what he said.

"Wait, preparations? And what carriage?"

"Go down and see. I'll see you soon."

The screen went black. Putting it down on her bed, she got up and moved out the door. She walked down stairs and opened her front door. Outside waiting was a four wheeled, horse drown carriage. The cab was round and white, with a door and covered windows. Gold trim outlined every seam. The horse it was hooked to was also a beautiful white with a pink harness and purple reins.

_It's like something out of a fairytale. _She didn't even realize that her hands where clasp in front of her mouth. She had to fight holding back a squeal of pure glee. Then she thought, _**WHY?**_ She let it out and ran down to it where her driver awaited her beside the door.

Ferb opened the door open with a bow. He offered a hand to help her in, which she accepted. When she was in, she looked out at him.

"Be honest with me Ferb. Did you really have no idea?"

"He said you would ask that. But I can assure you that all this and that which is too come is strictly from his heart." He bowed again before jumping up to the drivers seat and grabbed the reins. With slight jerk, they where off.

She looked around and squealed again. She was in a real carriage, being pulled by a real horse, with a real TV in it... _What the?_

It came on. Her mother was staring back at her.

"MOM! YOU ARE IN ON THIS TOO!"

"How could I not be? When Phineas called me and told me his plans, it was so sweet I could not resist being involved. Plus, I think you two make such a cute couple."

Her cheeks where on fire. Her own mother knew what was going on. And instead of stopping it, she was helping.

"Oh, I knew I would forget my lines. That is why he wrote them down for me. Such a sweet boy. Ok, there is a dress for you to change into in your seat. After that, you will need to select the rest of your outfit and make up. That's it, Isa. Enjoy the ride."

"Mom,...thank you. For supporting this."

The smile in Vivian's face was bright. A few tears fell. Isabella thought she might not be so happy about this.

"I am just so proud. Your growing up. You have caught the heart of a great man willing to ... well. You'll see. Bye, baby."

With that, she was gone. It felt odd to have her mother knee deep in a Phineas project. But questions like that could wait. She reach beside the her and felt a lever. _This IS the work of Phineas. _ She pulled it and the seat softly pushed her up and flipped up and over to reveal the dress. The TV screen came out of the wall and lit up with options for makeup, belts, hair styles, shoes, and anything she could think of. She positioned herself at the center and realized just how big the carriage really was. Arms, bushes, and other tools came up from the floor and down from the ceiling. _This is just too perfect. What are you up, Phineas?_

She had yet to stop smiling and started picking out things she thought Phineas would like to see.

* * *

He watched as GPS location of the carriage started moving.

"Ok, people. We are twenty minutes to show time." He yelled into his mic as he nodded to Vivian that she was on. He walked on and started doing his last minute checklist. One of the Fireside girls, Gretchen, ran up to him and handed him a clipboard.

"The main room is complete. The band is already warming up. Lighting says it has three more strobes to hang and should be done in five."

Phineas looked over the rest as he marked off everything she brought him to speed on. Another Fireside girl joined them on the walk. Addison walked and waited for orders.

"What about the table, is it set up?"

"Yes, the cook says food will be ready in about an hour."

"Addison, double check the front and make sure the carpet is out." She ran off.

"You still need to fix your tie."

He looked down, shook his head, and tied his tie.

"Aaa. I am so nervous that I'm slipping. How about the outer wall, did they get it done?"

"All construction crews have checked in and reported completion. Clean up crews say they will be done in ten. Staff is already in house and beginning final touch ups, should be done in fifteen. All other crews have reported in and wish to say good luck to you. None essential personal should be out in ten."

"Thank you. Have the comm room patch me into the broadcasting system. I want to say something to everyone before they head out."

"Will be back in two." She ran off to complete the task given to her.

Phineas walked out the front door and to see if Isabella's mom had gotten out there yet and was in costume. His own mother looked down at him as he neared her.

"You look so grown up. I still don't see how you pulled all this off, but it's wonderful. This is any girls dream come true. You just watch yourself, mister. No funny business." She had tears in her eyes as she look down at her son.

"Thanks mom."

Vivian ran out fitting her hat on when she noticed him out there and giggled. She nodded and tried to get into character.

"Good luck ladies. And thanks again." He turned and walked in just as Gretchen found him gave him a thumbs up.

_Deep breath. It's almost time._

He hit the switch and turned on his mic.

"Ladies and gentleman. I wanted to take just a moment to thank all of you for coming out today. It's such honor to part to part of a Tri-state area that is so willing to help. Words alone can not express my gratitude to everyone."

He walked up to the tracker and saw where they where at.

"Alright people. They are five minutes out. It's show time!"

* * *

**It's not ever yet. Review and most of all, have fun reading it.**


	6. The night

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**The character Marissa was created by iheartphinabella05. This story and use of her character where created and used only with her consent.**

**A/N **This is a continuation of iheartphinabella05 's story Anonymous Notes ( s/8044361/1/Anonymous_Notes).

* * *

'We are approaching our destination.'

Ferb's voice came over the intercom system. She had finished a few minutes ago and was in a sparkly pink dress with white gloves. She had decided to pull the back of her hair up into a slight bun. Her shows where white and smooth. It was like she was a princess in her own fantasy. She stuck looked out the window and saw it.

_OH …... MY …...GOSH!_ The stone wall before her was easily twenty feet tall. The turrets around it spoke of classic English design. Inside that stood a castle. One whose stone work looked like pearl. Flags waving in the wind at the end of each tower held the town seal. As they crossed the stone arch bridge, she could see all the people standing on the wall. The sounds of cheering came to her and cased the heat to the return to her face.

As they pulled into the courtyard, a large marble fountain poured water out of a platypuses mouth. She snickered at the sight and knew she was right where she wanted to be. The carriage came to a halt in front of the keep where a red carpet was laid. Two guards in what looked like armor came out to greet them. One opened the door.

"Good evening, my lady."

"M-M-Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher?"

"That's right, sweety."

"H-He got your help too?"

The smile on her face was just too warm and motherly, she nodded and reached out her hand to help her out. Isabella got out still staring at Phineas' mother. Linda finally looked over head and nodded.

"Now you don't want to keep your prince waiting."

Her head whipped around to the other guard at the door and looked eye to eye with her own mother.

"MOM!"

"Come now. You need to get in there."

Each mother gently took her arms and lead her to the door where two other girls waited. It didn't take her a second to realize that Candace and Marissa, in royal blue and green dress respectively, where her next escorts. Both bowed as Linda and Vivian backed away and took up the post they had vacated, each one sniffling ever so quietly. Isabella finally allowed the two girls to lead her on.

Marissa placed a tiara on her head.

"What's that for?"

The two older girls giggled.

"Every princess needs one. And we where told to not allow you to go on till you wore it. So just leave it on."

The duo took a step back and looked her up and down.

"You look absolutely breath taking." Candace said.

Marissa nodded and moved forward toward a large set of doors made of bronze. She tapped twice at a panel on the wall and returned to stand next to her as the doors opened. They lead the way into a wide open room with polished floors and a high ceiling. Music filled her ears of a band well know around the Tri-state area. _Love Handel? Um... That song? It's... You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart. _

The lights went out and a spot light shot down about ten feet in front her. He waited just a moment to before he walked up to stand in front of her. He bowed to her as he reached out his hand. She suddenly realized she was alone. The other girls had retreated some time ago. She took placed her hand in his out stretch one, he kissed it and stood up. From there he lead her a few paces before turning to face her and placing a hand on her hips. She felt like there was an inferno in her face. He lead the dance.

The song went on and time seamed to melt away. He never took his eyes off her. He just kept going, dancing her cares away. _His smile, the tux, the music, everything is just like dreamed it. Oh please …...please don't let this be a dream. _

As if hearing her thoughts, he leaned in and whispered to her.

"It's not a dream. This is all real. And I still love you."

"I-I-I-...I-I..."

He placed a finger to her lips.

"You can say it later, when your ready. There is no need to rush. Lets enjoy this moment and have fun just being together."

_Your too good, Flynn. _But there was no reason not to take his advice. She just let go and glided around the dance floor with the man who had just said he loved her again. Three more songs later, they clapped for the band as the lights came up to reveal the area was packed with people.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded as she looked around to see several of her closet friends smiling and waving. He lead her off to the side as other couples started to fill the dance floor. Her arms wrapped around his as he lead way to an elevator. It was set in the walls and it had a clear glass door that closed after they got in. As they went up, it showed the setting sun over the coast line of Danville.

"Are you sure this is not a dream?" She was still hanging on his arm and looking up at him with dreamy eyes.

"Yes, yes I am!" With that he reached behind her and brought her toward him till their lips met. She melted into his embrace. They remained like that for a moment longer as they heard the bell ding and the door opened behind them. He broke away and smiled the largest, most satisfied smile he had ever given her. He looked up, which was what drew her attention to the candle lit dinner table before her. She felt her knees weaken at the sight and was saved by the firm grip Phineas had around her waist. He lead her to her chair and got her seated. A motion of his hand brought three servers out with fresh food and sat them before them. One asked her what she would like to drink, and disappeared to fetch it for her. As he sat himself across the table, she finally started to regain her composer. That is she gave him a sly look. Which he returned with a smile.

"Ok, how did you do this?"

"Do what?"

"You just pulled off the single most romantic first date in history. How?"

"Well, I had help."

"From who?"

"Everyone. I would say almost everyone in Danville helped out in some way."

She was shocked at that and a thought he might be a overselling his point.

"You mean to tell me everyone in the city helped you put this together?"

"I was shocked too. But this morning there was nothing here. Now there is a castle. When the news got out that I needed help putting on a romantic event for you, people showed up in groves. Most saying that they where returning the favor or something. All I know was I had a mission and I would not fail you anymore."

She raise an eye brow. "Anymore?"

This time the smile faded from his face and he looked down at the plate before him. She could tell that it was more then she had hoped for. He had not only figured out who the notes had came from, but what they didn't say too. That it was just another thing to gain his attention. But it meant he had to face the reality of all the ones he missed too.

"Yeah. Some might say I was leading you on for all this time. I gave all the signs that I cared without ever telling you I really did. I can't imagine how that feels. And I want to say I'm sorry."

It broke her heart to see this most optometrist person she know being so hard on himself.

"I think you are on the right track now. I still can't believe all this. You did all this. For ME!"

"I didn't think you deserved anything less."

She took a bite of food. It was almost heavenly. The ate the meal joking around about the days events. Two friends becoming closer.

…...

They where walking around the outer wall on the side where the ocean was. The cool breeze felt great to him. Isabella was on his arm again and he really hoped she never let go. The conversation at dinner had gotten light hearted and almost playful. But it had to end sooner or later. They had gone back down to the ball room and made their way around the keep till they ran into their mothers. Each of them was so happy that it took every effort to get away from them. They had finally found a bridge that had brought them up to where they where now.

"I love you, Phineas."

He had forgotten she had not said that yet. I took him a moment to recover from that, and in that time she had managed to give him another kiss. The grin on her face was priceless. He know why too. _She had been want to surprise me all night, and she just got her wish._

"So, Isabella. Where would like to this to go? I would be honored to be your boyfriend, but I don't want to feel like you have to after I did all thi..."

She had her finger to his lips now.

"I think that is a wonder idea."

He smiled. Then heard a cough from behind him. Ferb stood there with a grin that said far to much. Phineas raised an eye brow at him. He brought a remote out from behind his back and handed it to him. Phineas looked down at it and got what Ferb was suggesting. Ferb turned to leave when he told the couple, "It would be nice, on a night like tonight, to go on a magic carpet ride."

"So do I." He looked down and saw the carpet. He pulled Isabella down onto the carpet and hit the remote. Without hesitation, they where airborne. A minute latter they where enjoying the city from above.

It was a few hours later, they touched down in front of her house. The light inside told her that her mother was home and waiting. He didn't want to let go of her hands. She then looked away a little.

"I wonder if that castle will be there in the morning, or will it disappear like everything else you built?"

"I don't think so. Everything that disappeared Ferb and I made. This was only me. He only came in at the end to help me out where you saw him. Not to mention that it was an approved project for he city renovation Ferb and I have been working on for the mayor."

"So you always planed to build it?"

"Possibly not for years yet. But I wanted to make sure you and I where the first ones to experience it. So I built it a little early."

"Your so sweet."

They stood there for a while longer before they gave each other a good night kiss and went home.

Phineas was bombarded by questions and praise from Candace and Marissa the second he walked in the door. After he did all he could to appease them, he walked up stairs to his room. Ferb was on his bed sketching something. It was one of those few times he was talkative.

"Was it worth it?"

"Oh yes, yes it was."

"You could have told me."

"Didn't have time. Not if I was going to pull this off tonight. Plus I needed to this solo. To make up for it all, you know?"

Ferb nodded as Phineas walked to his window and looked across the road. _Tonight is done, but tomorrow? Hmmmmm._


	7. Epilogue

**All Phineas and Ferb characters, episodes, and locations are Trademarks & Copyright © of the Walt Disney Company 2007-2011. I an in no way affiliated with The Walt Disney Company or any of its subsidiaries.**

**The character Marissa was created by iheartphinabella05. This story and use of her character where created and used only with her consent.**

**A/N **This is a continuation of iheartphinabella05 's story Anonymous Notes ( s/8044361/1/Anonymous_Notes).

* * *

Knock knock knock

It was early in the morning and he really didn't know who would be out this early on a Saturday. He opened the door and beheld one of his ideals.

"Phineas! What are you doing here so early?"

"You said you needed these back as soon as I could get them back to you, and this was the first opportunity I had."

He handed him four small round disc. Irving handled them with care, the same way a mother would her child. He then gave the red headed kid a questioning look.

"I never did ask you what you needed these micro cameras for."

"Well, I needed them to spy on my locker. You know about the notes I have been getting form an anonymous person?"

"Sure, it's all the buzz on the Phineas and Ferb Network."

"There's a network?"

"You where saying?" Irving giving an innocent grin.

"Yeah, After I left your house, I called the principal of our school to get permission to place the camera's. She said that was fine provided that I only had them on my locker. She did ask me when I wanted to do it and was surprised to hear that I was getting ready to do it right then. She was really worried about me breaking and entering, but I told her I not touch a door and that I had it covered. She then requested that I waited till all the teachers where gone and to not been seen."

"Covered? There are six camera's outside, twenty four inside, and an alarm system. How did you get past that?"

"I phased right through them. Ferb managed to make a molecular phasing unit the size of a wrist watch. I just phased into the ground, and when you do it feels like swimming. So I just maneuvered my way into the school, placed a camera on top of my locker, one on the opposite wall, and one on the ceiling."

"Did you do that thing with the app and your phone you spoke of?"

"Indeed I did. I wrote a phone application that takes the video data from a transponder I placed I my locker and broadcast it across the phone network right to my phone while I was waiting for the teachers to leave. The downside to this was that when I submitted the app into the phone network, it took it almost eighteen hours to compile and install. It's like the phone companies are allowing technology to be developed for their networks that are not capable of utilizing them."

"I can see that. Wait, if it took that long to start working, did you miss eighteen hours of video feed?"

"I knew it would take some time, just not that long. So I built a recorder into the transponder and added a motion sensor to the camera right above my locker. That way the eight hour card I had in there would not get filled with nothing. As soon as the connection was made, it transmitted the saved video to my phone. It was just annoying that it happened during science class."

"So did you find out who wrote you the notes?"

Phineas just stood there is disbelief. It was several seconds before he spoke.

"You don't know?"

"I told you in the text I sent you at lunch that a forth of my camera's went down yesterday. That's why I needed them back. Some birds thought they where bugs. I got some interesting images of a robin's digestive track."

"Ooooook, you didn't get my mass text calling for help yesterday afternoon."

"My battery died right after I sent that you that text. It's still charging."

"So YOU have no idea what happened yesterday?"

"I did get a call about you jumping into a locker and disappearing. But I couldn't verify that."

"Well, I did. I jumped into it after I took down the camera's and phased out again to get out of school in a hurry. I accidentally jumped into Paul the delivery guy's truck taking some supplies I ordered earlier to the work site. So I just rode with him as I started gathering a team to put on a overly romantic dinner dance last night. I can't believe YOU, of all people, didn't know anything about that."

"Well it's not like I missed you getting you first kiss."

Phineas stared at him blankly.

"Or that I missed you telling a girl you loved her."

More silence.

"You did both of those, didn't you?"

Grinning from ear to ear. "Yep."

"AND I MISSED IT? GAAAAAAAHHHH "

"Don't worry my friend. I have you covered."

He pulled a CD from his pocket and handed it over. Irving held it like it was the holy grail.

"So ...this... is ...EVERYTHING?"

"Most of it."

"MOST!"

"Some things should only be witnessed in person. Plus the ladies of my house had the final say in the cut."

"O well. Wait, I only gave you three camera's, you gave me four?"

"Yeah. I had to cannibalize the one I had in the ceiling. I added it to a computer tablet I had. Then I put it in Isabelle's locker. Paul brought me two more for you."

"Isabella, huh? You got into her locker?"

"Phase watch. Works wonders. And yes, it's Isabella."

"So you came over here before going to see your new girlfriend?"

"I texted her to call me when she got up. I think last night zapped her of energy."

"So, what now?"

"It's a new day with infinite possibilities." He stood there looking up at the sky, a smile on his face. Just then, his phone rang.

"Well, got to go. Have fun."

He waved as Phineas ran off with his hand to his ear. Just as he turn to go in, he heard him say.

"Hey, Isabella. I know what we're going to do today."

* * *

**Authors notes. This is the end to this story arch. I hope everyone reading this had fun doing so. Review.**


End file.
